Pesadilla
by Sophie Deutiers
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - Edward preparó el perfecto fin de semana romántico, pero nunca ocurrirá. AH/AU, Entrada por Daddy's little Cannibal y Bronzehairedgirl620's Epic T rated contest.


**Epic T Rated, One-Shot contest.**

Creado por Daddy's Little Cannibal y Bronzehairedgirl620.

Las reglas son las siguientes:

**1.** No lemons. Tiene que ser 'rated T.'

**2.** Tiene que tener una frase o alguna referencia a un caníbal.

**3**. Tiene que tener una frase o alguna referencia a un bombero.

**4**. Solo parejas canon.

**5**. Tiene que ser un one-shot, pero puedes continuarlo una vez que el concurse se haya terminado.

**6**. Tienes que pegar estas reglas al principio del fic-presentación. Dos fics por persona. Colaboraciones aceptadas.

**7**. Tienes que mandarle un PM a Bronzehairedgirl620 para avisarle que publicaste el fic y así lo pongan en el C2 si cumple con las reglas.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **TRADUCCIÓN - Edward preparó el perfecto fin de semana romántico, pero nunca ocurrirá. AH/AU, Entrada por Daddy's little Cannibal y Bronzehairedgirl620's Epic T rated contest.

* * *

**Pesadilla.**

Edward estaba en las nubes.

Finalmente, Jasper decidió prestarle la Ducati a cambio de que él saliera de compras con Alice durante todo el semestre. Dios sabe cuantas oraciones hizo su cuñado pidiendo un milagro. Y Dios también sabe que tan desesperadamente ama a su hermana y cuán paciente es cuando se trata de las compras… En fin, Jasper no es quién nos importa.

Lo que a nosotros nos importa es esto: Edward está bailando en la lluvia (hablando metafóricamente, claro) porque tendrá la motocicleta durante todo el fin de semana. Y si, esa es una buena noticia porque va a invitarla al lago.

Que romántico y encantador es nuestro Edward, ¿No es así? Estoy segura que estás pensando "Ahh, cómo me gustaría tener un novio como él" o "Oh, Edward, me encantaría ser tu novia".

Si pensaste lo primero, pues… sigue soñando, chica.

Pero, si pensaste lo segundo… Tengo que decirte que pares tu carro. Edward tiene una novia llamada Bella (en realidad, su nombre es Isabella, pero a ella no le gusta, así que…) y es el amor de su vida, su alma. Punto.

Y siento no entrar en detalles, pero no soy Edward (porque si lo fuera, estaría babeando en vez de estar escribiendo), sólo un espectador. Un triste espectador.

¿Por qué?

Deberías seguir leyendo. Sólo si tú quieres.

Seguiré escribiendo, entonces.

Edward estaba feliz porque iba a invitar a Bella a la cabaña de su familia, donde podrían estar solos, disfrutando la vista del lago, comiendo malvaviscos y bebiendo chocolate caliente, viendo el amanecer de un nuevo día… Romanticismo puro.

Bueno, ese era el plan. Porque Bella no sabe nada del panorama que Edward había pensado. Y Edward no le dirá, incluso cuando él sabe muy bien cuánto odia las sorpresas.

O sea… simpatizo con el pobre chico: ¿Qué novia le diría que las motocicletas son peligrosas? O peor. ¿Qué novia inventaría una excusa tan patética, como que podría haber caníbales en el bosque?

¿Un maldito caníbal?

Pero Edward estaba enamorado de ella, con todas sus excusas patéticas.

Y es por eso también que Bella lo ama tanto: porque le ama tal como es.

Pero todo ese amor se transforma en desesperación cuando un bombero la llama, diciéndole que su novio fue atropellado por un conductor ebrio, que para colmo se da a la fuga, y que está tan mal herido, que debe ser trasladado a un hospital y que te necesitan ahí lo más pronto posible.

Y toma un abrigo, coge un taxi y entra a la Sala de Urgencias, preguntando por él.

Porque ahora, estoy tratando de calmarla, diciéndole que todo va a salir bien.

Pero ella no me escuchará. Al menos por ahora.

Porque ahora, está viviendo una pesadilla.

* * *

**A/N: Este fanfic nació en una tarde de estudio, oyendo "Lovers in Japan", de Coldplay. Este escrito fue originalmente conccebido en inglés y decidí traducirlo por mi cuenta para aquellas personas que tienen dificultad con el idioma. También debo decir que me siento feliz de partipar en el concurso con este trabajo, como una forma de recordar el trabajo de DLC.  
**

**Y antes de que lo olvide, espero sus reviews :).  
**

**Sophie.**


End file.
